Lying Lucius
by Rosalock
Summary: The fourth year at Hogwarts commences and every student returns to Hogwarts. Within hours rumours are being spread, they have already flooded across the school by the time they reach their victim, Draco Malfoy. Ships: Dramione (Draco MalfoyxHermione Granger) Charry(Cho ChangxHarry Potter)Blaise ZabinixLuna Lovegood RonsxLavander LuciusxNarcissa Bellamort (Bellatrix x Voldemort)
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lying Lucius

Part: 1

Summary: The 4th year at Hogwarts commences and everyone returns to Hogwarts, Within hours rumours are being spread, they have already flooded across the school by the time they reach their victim, Draco Malfoy. Dramione, Charry

Every student of Hogwarts steps of the train with their cases and heads for the school. Draco Malfoy being one of them, as he walks he recalls when he first set foot on these grounds a few years ago. It is amazing that even then, he didn't realise how nervous he really was. As he steps into the thestral pulled carraige he thinks back to the time where he rowed across the river in a wooden boat, with someone who at the time he considered his soalmate, Pansy Parkinson. Over the years he had grown a dislike for her. She threw herself at his feet and, as nice as that was, He just wasn't interested in the likes of her. Her pug like face and silky black hair were no longer attractive. As he stepped out of the carriage first years raced passed him. He walked into the castle, leaving his case at the side of the entrance hall and making his way to his usual seat in the great hall. The only thing was, when he arrived the tables were merged. No longer in the 4 rows but one that spread across the great hall. As other people arrived they also paused at the door. Mainly because he stood in their way as seconds later they gasped in realisation. Dumbledore sits at the table at the bottom of the hall, clearly taken aback by their response. He gestures for them to sit. As he expected, Nobody moves. Draco feels somewhat lost. Usually he knows exactly where he is sitting but today, Today is different. Dumbledore speaks up

"ehm, Also, You are not to sit next to anyone from your own house."

His eyes widen as this is said. Draco hears a faint whisper behind him. A feminine voice. He glances behind him to see the Mudblood speaking to Potty and Weasel. He harshly whispers

"Are one of you lot going to move or what?"

"Why not you?" Hermione replies sharply

"You three are supposed to be the brave ones, Are you not" Draco says "Burning Voldemort, Slaying basilisks and talking to murders seems not to be an issue, so why is this."

As he says this Loony Lovegood steps forward and sits in one of the seats. Draco follows. Leaving a one seat space between him and Luna. Others begin to split from the group at the door. Until the only people left are the Golden Trio, and the only seats left are beside Draco, Cho Chang and Pansy Parkinson. He looks to the trio who seem to be in an argument conducted entirely in whispers. Little do they know the whole hall has fell into silence to eavesdrop on it. It seems as if Ron and Hermione are trying to convince Harry to do something and Harry doesn't seem to up to it. Draco gets up and walks over to the three and whispers quietly unlike them, You would have to be close to him to hear him

"You do know the whole hall can hear you lot" He says "Now go and sit down"

"Well, Tell Ron to sit next to you-know-who" Harry whispers harshly

"Well I can see why Ron wouldn't want to sit next to him" Draco says, chuckling at his rather lame joke.

"Thats not who I meant" Harry says

Hermione whispers in Dracos' ear "He means Cho Chang"

"Dont tell me-" Harry growls. Obviously both frustrated and angry "Don't tell him"

"Harry, Your a Gryffindor, Man up" Draco says. As he leaves for his seat. Hermione whispers something to Ron, Seconds later Ron dashes to the seat beside Pansy Parkinson and Hermione runs for the seat beside Draco, Leaving Harry no choice. Harry heads for his seat shooting evil glares at both Ron and Hermione.

"I feel sorry for Ron" Draco says to Hermione

"Hmm?" She says in response

"Having to sit beside Pansy" Draco continues

"Aren't you a friend of hers" Hermione replies

"In a way, Im not a fan of hers"

"Neither am I" She says

Harry finally takes his seat beside Cho. He sits across the room from Draco and Hermione who are deep in conversation and Diagonally across the room from Ron and Pansy, Who are ignoring each other.

Cho doesn't speak to Harry as he sits down and he is glad for it. He really didn't want to talk about what just happened, Though he is desperate to break the silence, After a few minutes of an inner battle, he initiates conversation but not before clearing his throat in hope to speak clearly.

"Hi Cho" Harry says awkwardly

"Hello Harry" She keeps her eyes on the table, determined not to look at him.

"How are you?" Harry says

"Fine"

The conversation comes to a halt, though it wasnt much of a conversation, more like small talk. Harry pipes down and gives up all hope of any chance with Cho. Luckily Lavander, A fellow Gryffindor who knows of Harrys' secret and is Chos' right hand woman, comes into the frozen conversation to break the ice, and save the day.

"So how are you two" Lavander says cheerfully

"Great" Cho says unenthusiastically

"Harry, I think you might of hurt Chos' feelings" Lavander says

"Huh, what makes you think that" Harry says

"Well, You didnt really want to sit near her and thats, well, not very nice" Lavander says, clearly being able to read Chos' mind, because she was agreeing

"Oh no no no, I have no problem sitting here" Harry says defensivly

"Well it sure looks like you did" Cho says accusingly

 ** _Hope you enjoyed the chapter please rate and review - RosaLock_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I really dont" Harry repeats

"Then why were you so reluctant to come over here then?" Cho says as she looks up at Harry, Harry recognises the hurt in her eyes, aswell as the fact the whole hall had went silent. Harry started going through in his head who knew, and may be able to give him support

 _Ron, Hermione, Draco, Ginny, Fred, Goerge, Percy, Lavander, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lee_

Harry looked around for these people and called for help with his eyes, which was hard because his eyes couldn't speak.

"I wasn't" He mumbled quietly

"You quite obviously were"

Hermione got up from her seat and began to make her way silently across to Harry. Once she had arrived Harry was so relieved to have backup.

"Calm down Cho, its okay" Hermione said, as Cho was visably upset.

"Don't tell me to calm down" Cho says "I am calm"

"Right, Cho" Hermione says, being soft calm and sweet all at the same time "I'll send Harry to talk to you tomorrow so he can properly explain himself, meanwhile you swap seats with Luna so its not too awkward over here"

Luna gets out of her seat and makes her way toward Harry as Hermione leads Cho away from him.

Luna takes her seat beside Harry and she initiates conversation as the rest of the hall does the same, before long voices are booming so they can be heard.

"You do know everyone knows, Right?"

"Knows what?" Harry says

"About your feelings for Cho" Luna responds

Harry remains silent for an extended period of time.

"Its nothing to be ashamed of you know, alot of guys fall for Cho"

"Thats the problem, alot of guys fall for Cho, I have no chance" Harry holds his head in his hands "I mean, what am I compared to people like, _Cedric Diggory"_ "Your the boy who lived" Luna says "Cedric Diggory certainly is not"

"Being the boy who lived gave me nothing but a scar" Harry said, irritated "It doesnt make me special, I didnt do anything"

"Harry, You saved many people, maybe even Cho herself, Dont you think that gives you something more than Cedric does"

" _But have you seen him_ , he's like 10 better looking than me, 10 smarter than me, and as much as I hate to say it, 10 better at quidditch"

"Don't say that Harry, Plus, He's a hufflepuff, Your a Gryffindor"

"I heard Hufflepuffs are really good finders"

"No Harry, No they're not" Luna says

People begin whispering to eachother. The whispers fill the hall, Luna whispers it to Harry after Lavander told her

"Lucius Malfoy payed the Ministry to make the school put Draco into Slytherin"

"Why would he do that?" Harry says

"To carry on the good name, I guess" Luna replies

 _Later that night_ Draco sits on his bed with his parchment and Quill ready to write

 _Dear Father_ _Recently there has been a rumour around school that you payed off the Ministry to make Hogwarts put me into Slytherin, I thought you should probably know about this and I was wondering if it was actually true_ _Sincerely_ _Draco_ He rolls up the parchment and seals it with a wax stamp. He slips on a pair of shoes that match his night robes as he leaves for the owlery. He makes it up there and sends Winguard off no problem. He hastily, but quietly makes his way back to his room and goes to sleep.

Harry is woken up the next morning by Hermione. Insisting he must see Cho this morning. She pushes him into the shower room telling him to be no more than 20 minutes. As he is in the shower he hears yells from the boys in the room as they realise their is a girl in the room.

"Don't be so shocked" Says a feminine voice he presumes is Hermione

"What is that thing in your hand"

"Its an iron Ron"

"-and why are you using that through here"

"Im ironing a suit for Harry, to go and see Cho"

"It like, 6 o'clock in the morning Hermione, you nutter" Seamus says

"She wont be up yet" Dean says

"I can assure you she will be" Hermione says politely

Minutes after this Harry comes out of the bathroom in his bathrobes. Hermione hands him apppp suit "Go get changed" she says as she points at the bathroom door.Harry goes back into the bathroom and changes into the suit. When he comes out Hermione is armed with a comb and hairspray. She brushes his hair into a quiff and sprays it. The quiff must be at least 4 inches tall.

"Now go" Hermione says

" _Hermione_ " Harry says

" ** _Now_** " Hermione says

" _Please_ " Harry says

"Off you go" She says shoving a bouquet into his hands.

"Can I take Ron with me at least!" Harry practically yells

"Im no part if this" Ron mumbles

"No, Go...Now" Hermione yells

"but..."

"Now!!" Hermione screams

Harry walks out, defeated. Butterflies start to climb from his stomach to his throat, making him want to puke. He makes it to the library where he pulls out a book that makes a pathway. Luna stands at the end of the corridor.

"Don't blow this Harry" She says, opening the door to let him through. He found his way to Chos' door. He knocks on it lightly to prevent a disturbance.

"Hold on" Cho responds "I'll be there in a minute"

Cho gets to the door.

"Oh, Hi Harry" she says sweetly "I wasn't really expecting you, I'd have been faster if I had been"

"Its alright" Harry says "You didn't take long at all"

Harry glances down at the flowers in his hands

"Oh yeah" He mumbles nervously "These are for you" He extends the beautiful roses towards her.

"Aww, Thank you Harry" She says "I love Roses, They're my favourite flower"

Harry smiles nervously and runs his fingers through his hair to make sure it is still standing upright.

"Im sorry about yesterday, I really a-"

"Its okay, Lavander explained everything to me" She says sweetly and steps out the way so he could see Lavander, who currently sits infront of a mirror, applying what looks like mascara. Harrys' eyes widen and he shoots daggers at Lavander, who just smiles back in return.

"Anyway, I ought to be going, I'm a bit behind schedule"

"Sorry about that"

"Don't worry" Cho says "It was worth it"

She begins to shut the door, As it almost fully closes. A flood of courage rises within Harry and he calls out to Cho once more.

"Oh, uhh Cho" He says "One more thing"

"Yeah" She says, not even coming to the door again to answer him. Which made things much easier for Harry.

"I was wondering if you'd be interested in coming to a restraunt tonight" Harry realised he'd forgotten a big peice of information "With me" He finished.

"You mean, Like a date?" Cho says

"Uh, yeah, exactly like that actually" Harry replies nervously. Cho giggles at his nervousness.

"Yeah, of course I will"

Harry walks away and as he does he hears excited screams from the girls. Once he arrived back at his dorm, he looked at Hermione.

"You're a miracle worker" Harry said

"Did it work?" Ron said

"Of course it did" Hermione says

"and" Harry continued "I even landed a date with her"

"Really?!" Ron says

"Yeah!" Harry says enthusiastically.

"Make sure you look good Harry" Hermione says "I better be off"

"To do what?" Ron replied

"To buy Harry contact lenses for his date" Hermione says as she rushed out of the room.

At breakfast the owls flew in. Dracos' hovered above the table and handed the letter to Draco. As soon as the letter was delivered the owl was off, not even asking for money. Draco unravels the letter

 _Dear Draco_ _I can insure you that those rumours are infact untrue. I believe you should inform people of this immediately._ _Best Wishes_ _Lucius_ Well, thats that then. Today he sits beside both Luna Lovegood and Lavander Brown. Dumbledore begins an announcement

"Hello students. Today I would like to take this chance to inform you that your classes will be changing, quite dramatically infact, You will be placed in classes depending on how good you are in that specific class. Draco couldn't help but look over at Hermione, as she is loved by every teacher and incredibly smart she was sure to be in the top class, of course, he was much smarter but not liked as much as Hermione. Dumbledore flicks his wand and they are all holding a scroll, Their timetable. Draco unravels his to see that he is in the top class, for _everything_. Even muggle studies and Transfiguration which are Gryffindor dominated subjects. Draco gets up and heads to his first class. _**Transfiguration** with Professor Mcgonnagal_. He arrives at the classroom and takes a seat at the front. Seen as it was on of the subjects he was not good at he thought he better learn fast to catchup and surpass the rest of the class like he had done in Potions and Defence against the Dark arts.

"Morning Mcgonnagal" Draco says "Surprised you can bare to have me in your class, I was an absolute pain last year."

"Well, None of your friends are in this class so I thought you would be fine" Mcgonnagal says "-and you have set seats, so i'd advise getting up before someone tries to sit on you"

"Oh, where am I sitting then" Draco says

"Back left" Mcgonnagal says "Next to Hermione Granger"

"Granger" He says, not sounding to happy

"You seemed to be fine talking to her the other day"

"Only because she was the only person nearby that I knew, Excluding Loony Lovegood"

"Oh Malfoy" Mcgonnagal says "Don't be so vile"

"Just telling the truth"

"You almost made a decent friend" Mcgonnagal mumbles

"Excuse me" Draco says, clearly offended

People begin to flood into the classroom and take there seats as they are told. When Hermione enters she takes her place beside Draco. A couple more latecomers enter as Mcgonnagal starts to speak

"Today you will be being tested on what you already know to make sure your in the right class"

Draco curses under his breath. They are called up to the front in alphabetical order of their last names.

" _Hermione Granger_ "

They are to transfigure a rat into the most complex thing they can. Hermione manages to transfigure hers into a small monkey. Which is so far, the best the class. A few names later.

" _Draco_ _Malfoy_ "

Draco gets up and moves to the front, feeling the peircing stares of the class. He faces the class and looks down at the rat. He grips his wand and holds it out firmly. As he says the incantation he spots a snake, sitting outside. Draco finds it easy to recognise, _Nagini_. Unknowingly he says the incantation in parseltongue. The spell is blue and when it hits the rat sends off a blinding blue light and a gust of wind. Draco covers his eyes. Hearing gasps seconds later. He opens his eyes to see himself. It was like looking in the mirror. He waves his left hand and the transfigured rat does the same. except the sleeve falls on the other to reveal a dark mark. He glares at it. He looks up to see scars on his face. His stone cold eyes glaring back at him. The world around him dissapears and another one forms around him. A cave, he is stuck in a cave. a bottomless cave and he is trapped on a ledge. He looks up to see the golden trio staring back at him.

"Help" he yells "Please, Help me!"

He reaches out, and his sleeve slips downwards, revealing a dark mark.

"I always knew you were a coward" Hermione says, looking at the dark mark

"And thats why your going to die" Ron says

"Here" Harry says

"All on your own" Hermione says, her voice cold

"Please" Draco says, tears streaming down his face.

"The world is better without you" Hermione says, as she gets up and walks away, so do Harry and Ron. Draco does the only thing he can think of, climb, but there is no foothold so he falls, into a bottomless pit. Draco wakes up on the floor of the transfiguration class. Teachers and students alike have gathered here in panic. They believed Draco just had a stroke. The transfigured rat towered above Draco. Draco panicked and took out his wand and started throwing spells at it, but the other version of him does the same. Draco disarms the other with a "expelliarmus" but to Dracos' surprise he fetches another wand from his back pocket. Draco continues to throw spells at the other, quite visibly shaken. As Lucius and Narcissa apparate to the school. Which is very impressive with the 'no apparating inside hogwarts' thing. The other Dracos' wand turns into a cane and his hair gets longer, turning into his father. The rat swings the cane at Draco but he refuses to fight back instead he just protects his head from the cane. The rat soon disarms and corners Draco. Leaving it any longer would result in Dracos death.

"Expelliarmus" Narcissa shouts, disarming the rat.

Mad-eye moody, the new defence against the dark arts teacher, staggers in. Looking at his situation he casts a simple "Avada Kadavra" on the rat, leaving Draco huddled in the corner and leaving everyone else completely shocked and confused. Within seconds Narcissa rushes over to comfort Draco. Lucius coming over as soon as he remembered how to move. The golden trio hear insults from the slytherin crowd which all three though was disposable.

"Its okay" Narcissa says "Your safe Draco"

"Now, lets get you to the hospital wing" Lucius says, wrapping his arm around his son. Narcissa and Lucius help him toward Madam Pomfrey who seemed to have abandoned the hospital wing to join the audience here. She then leads all 3 of them to the hospital wing. Draco falls asleep still accompanied by his parents in the hospital wing. The next morning Draco wakes up in the hospital wing. His parents have fallen asleep in the visitors booth and three people surround him. The golden trio.

"What are you three doing here" He says

"I didnt want to be here" Ron says, Quite obviously annoyed

"Me and Harry wanted to see if you were okay. Seen as Harry knows what its like to have a stroke/seizure"

"I didnt have a stroke" Draco says "Didn't you see it"

"See what?" Hermione says with confusion in her voice.

"The cave" He says "The bottomless cave"

"No" Hermione says "I just saw you collapse and start to have muscle spasms, and you started yelling"

"What was I yelling?" Draco says

"Most of it was gibberish but we heard you scream 'help' a couple of times and that didn't stop until you woke up."

"Oh" Draco says calmly

 ** _Thanks for reading, Rate and review, More chapters soon! - RosaLock_**


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright" Draco says, trying to come to terms with things.

"and your parents" Hermione says "They're so sweet, they wouldn't go to sleep until we came and insured them you would be safe, They went to sleep around an hour ago"

"Oh, okay" He said, glancing over at his parents. "Harry, How was your date with Cho"

"It didnt happen, No-one was allowed out of school after what happened yesterday, the whole school went into lockdown" Harrys' eyes widen "How did you know about my date with Cho?"

"The whole school knows about it, This stuff gets around when Lavander's nearby"

"oh" Harry says

Draco had been sitting in the hospital wing for hours before his parents woke up, by this time the golden trio had left for class.

"Morning mother" Draco says as Narcissa approaches him

"Good morning son, your looking better already"

"I feel better too" Draco says gleefully

"You ready to go back to class?" His mother asks

"I think so" He says happily

His mother unraveled the scroll.

"You have potions with Professor Snape"

"Alright then" Draco says "Do you happen to have spare parchment and a quill with you"

"I might do" She says, after scavenging through her bag "I don't but I know someone who does"

She walks over to Lucius and looks through a rather large pocket in his jacket. In their she finds multiple pieces of parchment and multiple quills, as well as multiple portable tubes of ink. He heads to class to see everyone already seated and Professor Snape in mid-lecture. Draco knocks gently on the door, Snape finishes his sentence and then looks over to the door.

"Mr. Malfoy" Snape says "Are you sure you are okay to return back to class today, I wouldn't have expected you until tomorrow, at the earliest."

"No, I'm fine, I wouldn't want to fall behind"

"Alright then Mr Malfoy, Take your seat beside Miss Chang please"

Draco moved and sat beside Cho, listening to every word Snape said and writing down notes and we are set a task to create an Amortentia potion. He breaks two Ashwinder eggs into the couldren. Followed by 7 roses that have rather sharp thorns. Some peppermint. While this is all waiting in the couldren he crushes both moonstone and pearls into powder and throw them into the pot. Then he adds 2 litres of freezing cold water. The roses float above the surface of the water, Perfect. He brings out his wand and points it to the roses "Incendio" he mumbles. The roses burst into flames. The petals, still ingulfed in a roaring flame. As they burn the water turns the pink.

"What does yours smell like?" Cho asks him

"Hmm?" Draco says, only half paying attention to her

"It smells different to each person, What does yours smell like"

Draco sniffs the potion.

"Smells of Perfume and fresh parchment" He says

"Mine smells of Cologne, Sweat and freshly cut grass" Cho says, Draco sniggers slightly

"You mean like Harry?" He says

"Well ehmm" Cho says looking stumped, Akward and nervous "I suppose you could say that"

"Maybe you should ask him what he smells. Bet he says Perfume and bookcases" Draco laughs "Then he'll think he's mad for Hermione Granger"

Cho giggles a bit as she looks to the back at Hermione, who is currently staring at the pair of them.

"Hey Hermione!" Cho shouts across the class "What does yours smell like"

Hermione sniffs her own

"Spearmint toothpaste, freshly cut grass and fresh parchment" Hermione says back

Draco looks a Cho "She may be trying to steal your man, just saying"

"He does not smell of Spearmint toothpaste" She says rather defensively

"So you know who i'm talking about then?"

"Ehm, No, Its just, not many men smell like spearmint toothpaste"

"What are you trying to say about Harry? that he's a girl, I know his awfully long hair is awfully girly but surely you can mistake him as a girl" Draco laughs "He looks more like a girl than Granger does"

Cho laughs at his statement

"Its funny because Harry is more of a man than you are"

"Oh really" Draco could feel his anger rising "Sorry who had to fight there own self yesterday"

"You still wouldn't hit your father" Cho says "Plus its not like your very strong"

"Would you hit your father?!"

"Incase you hadn't realised Draco, It was a rat. I know thats pretty much what your father is and his face looking like a rats wouldn't help either, Nor would his horrible hair looking like rats tails"

By now the whole room was completely silent, and Draco was ready to hex her into oblivion. He took out his wand and transfigured her into a rat.

"Who looks like a rat now" Draco whispers cruelly, he had a smirk across his face. Even more so when he transfigured her chair into a cage and placed her inside. Dumbledore and Mcgonnagal both rush inside the classroom and look in horror at the situation.

"Malfoy" Mcgonnagal says, clearly shaken "What did you do"

"I, Mcgonnagal" Draco began "Made myself a little pet"

Dumbledore starts to speak "Turn her back" he says

"Turn her back and you will receive no punishment for this wrongdoing"

The rat looked outraged and started squeaking angrily.

He reluctantly turned her back but did not turn back the cage.

 **\--** ** _Thanks for reading this chapter and I hope you enjoyed -RosaLock_**


	4. Chapter 4

Cho Chang was now no more than 3 inches tall but this did make her extremely thin compared to the bars of the cage, allowing her to escape. Draco watched as tiny Cho ran off.

"And, off she goes" Draco says

"Draco Malfoy" Professor Mcgonnagal says "My office, Now!!"

Draco struts out of the classroom looking rather smug. He walks with Mcgonnagal to her office.

"Shouldn't Snape be dealing with me"

"No, seen as its my subject I shall be responsible for your punishment"

"Oh great" He says sarcastically

"You are to be removed from your wand for 7 days and you are not to leave the school grounds"

"-and if I do?" Draco butts in

"Further consequences will follow" Mcgonnagal says "Hand me your wand, Mr Malfoy"

"But how will I take part in class?"

"You wont" Mcgonnagal says "You are to write every word your teacher says on paper and you are not to take part in any activities such as making potions."

"But-"

"But nothing" Mcgonnagal says "Give me your wand"

"Cmon McG" Draco says "Theres gotta be another punishment you can give me"

"You do not get to pick and choose your punishment, Mr Malfoy" Mcgonnagal says "Give me your wand"

Draco reaches hesitantly into his back pocket.

"Please-" He says, she looks at him expectantly. He hands her his wand.

"7 days, right?" Draco says

"Yes, Mr Malfoy"

"One hundred and sixty eight hours to go, A hundred and sixty eight hours, till I get my wand back from this old moody professor, One hundred and sixty eight hours to go." He keeps mumbling this as he leaves the office.

Cho runs into Mcgonnagals office as Draco is leaving narrowly missing his foot.

"168 hours to go" He mumbles

Cho runs in "Mcgonnagal, Mcgonnagal" She shouts. Mcgonnagal looks around, confused.

"Down here, Its Cho, Cho Chang" Cho shouts.

Mcgonnagal looks down "Oh, Cho"

"Turn me back!!!" She shouts "Make me big again!!"

Mcgonnagal turns her big again with a flick of her wand.

"There you are Cho" Mcgonnagal says "Are you okay?"

Cho had injured herself while turning to normal size.

"My leg is really sore" Cho says

"Oh yes that can happen if you are the subject to many transformations" Mcgonnagal says "Would you like me to call someone up to be your walking aid"

"If its not too much trouble Miss"

"Stay here while I go and fetch someone" Mcgonnagal says.

Minutes later Mcgonnagal returns with none other than Harry Potter. Cho was left speechless, out of all people, It had to be him didn't it.

"Now,I know you two can be kind of, awkward sometimes so thats why I have put you two together." Mcgonnagal says. looking at their faces they were both not too happy with the current situation.

"Think of it as a bonding exercise" Mcgonnagal says. They glance at eachother, Chos' dark brown eyes meeting Harrys' Emerald ones.

"Now off you go" Mcgonnagal says. Harry helps Cho out of her office. Harry brought Cho to her room and waved her goodbye.

"So" Luna says "When are you and Harry going on a date"

"No-time soon by the looks of things" Cho replies "Can you tell him to ask me again"

"Of course Cho" Luna says "If you do something"

"Yeah, what is it, i'll do anything"

"Sit beside Harry in the Great Hall tommorow" Luna says "-And i'll sit at the other side of him"

\--

 ** _Meanwhile is the Slytherin Common room_**

"Blaise" Draco says

"Mmmhmm" Blaise humms

"The old witch took my wand" Draco says, rather aggressively.

"How long" Blaise says

"7 days, 168 hours to be exact, 167 now actually"

"Oh, We have a mathematician over here" Blaise says "Who taught you that, Granger?"

"Shut it" Draco says

"Calm it Blondie, its not like you would have learned it from Pansy" Blaise says "I dont think she can even read the labels on Notts potions half the time"

"Yeah, I suppose"

"Wanna go play quidditch"

"Suppose so"

"Bet I can beat you there" Blaise says as he runs out of the room. Draco sprints after him. As they run they bump into Hermione Granger. They notice a prefect badge pinned onto her robes.

"How on earth did you get to be prefect so early?!" Draco says awful loudly, and sounding rather jealous.

"Seen as the the older prefects are dropping out they are replacing them with 4th years." Hermione says "Its lucky I caught you Malfoy because your a prefect too, If you choose to accept the position that is"

"Of course I wanna be a prefect" Draco says.

Hermione reaches into her robe pocket and pulls out a prefect badge

"The password for the prefect bathroom is ignominious"

"Thanks Granger"

"I also heard you had your wand removed from you"

"Yes"

"Hmmph, I suppose thats what you get" As she hands him the badge and walks away looking awfully like a snob.

"And dont wander the halls boys" She calls back

 ** _A/N: Hope your enjoying the story, Please review, favourite, follow and all that Jazz, Thanks for reading!!!!_**


End file.
